Double diaphragm pumps alternately pressurize and exhaust two opposing motive fluid chambers to deliver pumped media during each stroke of the pump. Pressurizing the motive fluid chambers often results in operating efficiency losses as some of the motive fluid communicated to the chambers during each stroke does not contribute to the pumping action. In an attempt to mitigate this shortcoming, some prior pumps have interrupted the supply of motive fluid part of the way through each stroke to minimize the amount of motive fluid that does not contribute to the pumping action. Such pumps have typically implemented this interruption of motive fluid using electronic and/or electromechanical control systems.